Bubbline Songfic
by Rose The Unicorn
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum songfic. Thank you Marina and the Diamonds for writing the amazing song, Bubblegum Bitch, which is perfect for Marceline and Bubblegum.


Bubblegum stood talking to the important guest of her party, around her guests mingled and nibbled treats.  
"Ah, yes, so if you mix nitrohydrochloric acid and potassium dichromate then..."  
"You have the answer." Said the Marshmallow Duchess she was talking to.  
"And if you use-"  
Suddenly, a crash and a few shouts caught everyone's attention. Bubblegum turned and was shocked to see Marceline laying on a broken table, as if she had crashed into it.  
"Excuse me a moment." Bubblegum said. The duchess frowned.  
She tried not to stomp furiously over to Marceline. "_Marceline!_ What are you doing here?" She hissed.  
"Oh, hey, Bonnibel." She said, getting up. "I was just, you know, having a nice chat with these people here and things kinda..."  
Bubblegum looked around at the unhappy and angered faces. "Marceline, this is an important ball, for only certain prestigious members of the Candy Kingdom!"  
Marceline scoffed. "So, I'm not "prestigious" enough for you?"  
"Marceline, please leave!"  
"But the party's just getting started! Plus, I kinda brought a few friends..."  
"Yo, waz up!" The door suddenly whipped open, and several ghouls walked, or rather, floated in. The crowd parted with angry mutters. "Yo, Marceline." One fist bumped Marceline.  
"Hey, how's it going?"  
"Marceline! Please leave, and take these _ghouls_ with you!" Bubblegum hissed.  
"Your Majesty, this intrusion, is unwelcome and unacceptable." One of the guest stepped forward, frowning.  
"Yes. I'm very sorry, they'll lea-"  
"They haven't left yet, which shows your inability to control your guests." He began heading towards the door.  
"No, please, wait-" Other guests began following him. "No, everyone, please wait..."  
Soon everyone had departed. Bubblegum turned, and glared at Marceline. All of her rage displayed in her expression. "_Marceline!"_  
Noticing the princess's anger, "Well, we're outta here." the ghouls said, and made a run for it.  
"Hehe, uh, sorry?"  
"What is wrong with you Marceline? I can't believe you just...!" The princess was lost for words, and nearly breathless with anger.  
"Bubblegum, I..."  
"I'm sick of you!

_Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll_  
_Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all_  
_Candy vest, sweetie pie, wanna be adored_  
_I'm the girl you die for_"

Marceline began playing on her bass, and singing also.

"_I chew you up and I spit you out_  
_'Cause that's what your love is all about_  
_So pull me closer and kiss me hard_  
_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_"

With that Marceline drifted close enough to kiss, but then drifted back.

"_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_  
_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"_

Bubblegum practically hissed out the words.

"_Quitex, latex, I'm your wonder maid_  
_Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade_  
_Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come_  
_Straight to number one_"

_"Oh dear diary, I met a boy_  
_He made my dull heart light up with joy_  
_Oh dear diary, we fell apart_  
_Welcome to the life of Electra Heart_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_  
_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"_

Bubblegum spat, glaring at Marceline.

_"I think I want your, your American tan_  
_I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan"_

Marceline played furiously, and sang with her heart. Her eyes softened as she gazed into Bubblegum's wide eyes, and drifted closer.

_"I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_  
_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

Bubblegum began singing softly. Marceline took her hand. Their eyes were glazed as they gazed into each other.

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_  
_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"_

With each word, they drifted closer. With the last word, their lips were almost upon each other. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline and thrust her face forward. The kiss softened as they melted into each other's arms.


End file.
